


Memory Loss

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, S5: Conundrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Missing scene for Dr. Crusher during "Conundrum"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



She could not shake the feeling that she knew him, had known him for a long time. Somehow, Beverly had not been surprised when the manifest revealed Jean-Luc Picard to be their captain. He simply had a presence, an aura of assurance and calm competence. 

She thought that she would follow him anywhere.

She had even dreamed of him, a younger Picard walking beside her, a Picard with thinning hair and healing wounds. But there was no context, nothing but disjointed flashes. 

He was important to her, even if she did not know exactly why.

If only they could remember…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Too bad these two didn't fall into bed together during that episode...


End file.
